A variety of consumer, scientific, and industrial products incorporate different types of materials, many of which possess dramatically different thermal tolerances; in addition such products may contain materials that are thermally sensitive or combustible. By way of example, certain products, such as gas tanks contain a combination of metallic parts in contact with plastic or rubber components, such as seals to prevent leakage of gas or liquid from the gas tanks.
Coating thermally sensitive objects, such as empty gas cylinders, with corrosion resistant coatings that require thermal curing can be problematic because of thermal deterioration of the plastic or rubber seals. Furthermore, if the gas tanks contain residual amounts of gas (e.g., refurbishing a used gas cylinder), use of a coating that requires thermal curing raises further problems and dangers. These principles apply to any article composed of materials that have different thermal tolerances, especially those that are thermally sensitive and can deteriorate on prolonged exposure to heat.
In addition, any product that is being refurbished with a new coating may require pre-treatment of the surface in order to facilitate application of the coating. Pre-treatment steps may include removal of markings and labels, removal of rust or other oxidation products, removal of the original coating, and general surface cleaning. Clearly, processes and coatings that minimize surface pre-treatment are preferable.